warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain (AVoS)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }}(temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Killed by Darktail |rogue=Rain |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey, ''The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=Unknown}} Rain is a long-furred gray tom with a single green eye. Rain was a member of Darktail's group, one of Darktail’s most trusted cats in the Kin. He participated in the battle to drive SkyClan from the the gorge and helped Darktail kill Sharpclaw. When a patrol of Clan cats arrived looking for SkyClan, one of the cats, Needlepaw, warmed up to Rain quickly. Rain and Darktail's other rogues followed the patrol back to the lake and settled near ShadowClan territory. However, when Rain challenged Darktail's rule, Darktail clawed out one of his eyes. By then he and Needletail had become very close, and the she-cat helped him heal and comforted him. Despite his previous challenge, Rain was still trusted by Darktail, and often gave him advice. But eventually, Rain tried to kill Darktail when the rogue leader was injured after a battle, but failed, and Darktail killed him, branding him a traitor. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Rain and the other rogues live in the gorge under the guise as SkyClan cats. He confronts Alderpaw, Molewhisker, Cherryfall, Sparkpaw and Needlepaw when they arrive in the gorge, and Needlepaw quickly grows close to him. They decide to follow the Clan cats back to the lake and clash with a WindClan patrol. Needlepaw and Rain begin to meet in secret, forming a close bond. He and other members of Darktail's group attempt to join ShadowClan, but Rowanstar turns them away. Several of ShadowClan's apprentices, including Needlepaw, choose to leave the Clan and join Darktail's group. :Rain begins to challenge Darktail's rule with criticisms and questions the group's motives living near the Clans. Darktail attacks and blinds Rain, and Needletail and Nettle treat his injuries. After commandeering ShadowClan, the Kin launch several assaults on the other Clans and invite several outsiders whom Rain distrusts. Rain speaks with Darktail about some of the warriors' potential faithlessness to the Kin. After Darktail falls asleep, Rain attempts to suffocate him. Believing him to be dead, Rain tries to murder Violetpaw but Darktail slashes Rain's throat, killing him. Violetpaw confesses to Needletail about her friend's death, and Needletail is devastated. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Darktail introduces SkyClan to his friend Rain, and joins Hawkwing, Sagenose, Harrybrook, and Firefern on another quest to find the Clans. However, they turn back empty pawed after Toad's death. Some of the SkyClan cats are distrustful of the two rogues, but they continue to participate in Clan life by hunting. One night, Darktail unleashes his vengeance on SkyClan by launching an assault on the Clan. Rain and Darktail kill Sharpclaw, the deputy, and drive out SkyClan from the gorge. Detailed description :'''Rain is a big, long-furred gray tom with a single green eye and a bushy tail. Pale fur covers where his other eye used to be. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly described with both of his eyes after he had lost one. Character pixels Killed victims This list shows the victims Rain has killed: *Sharpclaw (Alongside Darktail) Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages